Phoebe's fight
by catlovingmermaid
Summary: After a mission goes wrong, Phoebe starts acting weird and Max must find a way to help her. Working on rewriting it, so if some stuff doesn't make sense it could just be that I've rewritten one chapter and haven't updated the others yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Phoebe and Max go on their first Cape Mission together, but it goes horribly wrong and everyone blames Phoebe for it. Phoebe decides to quit being a superhero becomes withdrawn from the family and her grades start to slip. Can Max find out what is wrong with his sister before it's too late?**

 **A/N: I don't own Thundermans**

Chapter One: Mission gone wrong

Max and Phoebe entered the bank, using their freeze breath to freeze the robbers that were trying to get away with a large amount of cash. "Everybody Freeze!" Phoebe called out, before elbowing her brother, who rolled his eyes at her, as she added, "Get it, cause we froze them with our freeze breath."

"It's not that funny," Max said, turning around to leave. Just then a loud cracking noise was heard, causing Max and Phoebe to turn around, only to discover that they were completely surrounded.

Max didn't waste any time, knocking the first two that got too close to him away. A few of the attackers suddenly raised up into the air. Max smiled, his sister must have freed herself from the crowd and was helping him out.

Just then Phoebe let out a startled gasped, and the men she was levitating landed in a heap on top of Max. Phoebe quickly took out any of the men that hadn't been knocked out by her accidental drop and pulled out Max from the pile. He was unconscious and his wrist was twisted at a strange angle.

Phoebe looked around, even if she could freeze them it wouldn't have helped. She needed to get Max to safety and by the way, some of the men were already beginning to stir, she had to do it soon.

She quickly dragged Max out of the building and into the dark alleyway next to it. She glanced over her shoulder as she heard shouts, the men were up and about. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard one of them order the others to check the alleyways. Their cover wouldn't last long, and she was defenseless against the men and Max was still unconscious.

The only thing she could do was try to lear them away from Max, then double back for him when she had lost them. She quickly took off her cape and covered her twin brother with it, for three reasons, one it would keep him warmer, two it would let him know that she was safe if he should come to before her return, and three it would prevent the men from slowing her down by grabbing the cape, which had the tendency of flowing behind her as she runs.

She tentatively stepped out of the alleyway and snuck across the street to the opposite Alley, before breaking out in a run. She ran fast, aware of the men following her behind, now just to lose them and double back for Max.

...

Max Thunderman groaned as he came too, he was lying face down in the dirt with his right wrist throbbing with pain. He frowned, where was he, and more importantly how did he get there. He shivered; it was cold out, as he tried to lift himself up, only to discover that his right arm refused to hold any weight.

Max finally pulled himself into a sitting position and looked around at his surroundings. He was in a dark alleyway wearing his thundersuit, his right wrist twisted at an awkward angle, Phoebe's Cape draped casually over him. He slowly rose to his feet, careful not to jostle his injured arm. Thunder roared overhead as the clouds suddenly broke, dumping buckets of water down on the injured teen, helping snap him out of his dazed state and remember what happened.

He had been downstairs in his liar, showing Phoebe the truth ray he had built when a mission alert popped up. He vaguely remembered Phoebe promising their parents that she would take care of him, due to it being his first cape mission. After that it was a blur, he remembered confronting the bank robbers and quickly being outnumbered. He remembers Phoebe breaking free, and then nothing.

Phoebe had left him, abandoned him, and she had known that he was a little nervous about going on a cape mission. He couldn't believe it, he knew what happened. When he was distracted by the thugs, Phoebe had slipped away to catch the robber, not caring if her brother got out of there alive or not. And people said he was the evil twin, he wouldn't have let some thugs beat Phoebe up, even when he was going through his super-villain phase.

Now it was almost midnight, he was all alone, freezing, dripping wet, with what appears to be a broken wrist, and had a good forty-five-minute walk in the pouring rain to get home to his family. If a certain twin sister of his was there, he might reconsider the whole superhero thing. She promised, and she broke it.

...

By the time Max got home it was twelve-thirty, and he was on the verge of Hypothermia. He stumbled with the lock, trying to unlock it left handed. After a couple of failed attempts, Max let himself in.

He blinked, shielding his eyes from the sudden light; his mom and dad were waiting for him.

"Maximus Octavius Thunderman, do you have any idea what time it is?" Barb demanded.

Max was shivering too hard to answer, so he just nodded as he headed downstairs.

"Hey, Max, how was being a superhero, ready to give up and be a supervillain again?" Dr. Colosso asked eagerly.

Max didn't answer as he carefully pulled off his thunder suit, gritting his teeth as he jars his wrist. He clumsily pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie one-handed. He stuffed his feet into a pair of old slippers and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.

"Max, can you come up here please?" Hank called out.

"Ccc...oming," Max called out, through chattering teeth.

Max curled up on the couch, tenderly holding his right wrist. "Yyyy...eah?" he shivered.

"Are you okay Max?" Barb asked, noting how he was shivering and holding his arm funny.

Max just shook his head before leaning into his father, seeking his warmth. Hank pulled him closer, and after realizing how cold he was started rubbing his arms to help warm him up.

Max let out a gasp of pain as his father jarred his wrist, "I think my wrist is broken." He gasped.

"Let me look at it," Hank offered, holding his hands out. Max shifted so that he could see his wrist.

"Here Max," Barb said, offering her son a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"His wrist is broken," Hank told his wife as his son tentatively accepted the mug.

Max was warming up now, the hot chocolate making him sleepy. His wrist had been set and put in a splint. Dr. Ouch would come later in the morning to put it in a cast.

"Where's Phoebe?" Hank finally asked once he was certain his oldest son was going to be okay.

"I thought she was here." Max murmured, "When I woke up, she wasn't there."

"What do you mean _when you woke up,"_ Barb demanded.

"I don't really remember how I got there, but I woke up in an alleyway. I remember fighting these thugs and Phoebe being there one minute and gone the next. After she left, I was overwhelmed. That's all I can remember."

Hank and Barb shared a look, as the senior partner, Phoebe should have stayed and made sure that Max was okay. They would have to have a talk about how teamwork works when their daughter got home.

...

Phoebe slowly came too, trying to ignore the pain that coursed through her body and threatened her with both lightheadedness and nausea. Her eyes flew open, where was Max? What had happened to her brother? Did he know that the fact she left her cape meant that she was supposed to come back and therefore something was wrong and he should call for help? Or did he just assumed that she had abandoned him?

Phoebe frowned, she had to get to Max! She wriggled her bound arms until they were in front of her, hissing each time she jarred an injury. With her bound hands in front of her now she let out a steady breath of heat breath but it didn't work, so she gnawed on the rope until she could get free. She needed to get to Max.

Phoebe shivered as she wrapped her arms closer to her body, trying to hide the sad state her thunder suit was in. It was almost three in the morning, but Phoebe couldn't go home yet. The mission had been completely disastrous, the only thing that had gone right was when she had hidden Max's unconscious body in an alleyway.

She quickly located the alleyway that she had left Max in, only to discover it empty. Her head spun with dizziness, had they found Max. Had she sacrificed everything she held dear, given up her childhood dream for nothing. No! Max simply woke up and headed home, headed to get help from Mom and Dad, that was all.

She gritted her teeth, if she stayed out in the open there was a chance that a non-supe would find her, exposing her secret again. She'll just have to keep trekking on. Hopefully, Max was at home, or she'll run into him and their parents on the way, she didn't know if she could handle having to search for him tonight. As if in reply her head spun again as her stomach lurched.

The walk home was hard, she had to stop multiple times to stop her head from spinning. It was raining hard, too, so she was completely soaked by the time she reached their street.

Almost two hours after her escape she quietly snuck into the house through Max's window, that way if Max wasn't there she could sneak out again to go look for him. Phoebe sighed in relief when she saw him sound asleep. Careful not to wake him, she snuck upstairs.

It was obvious that Hank and Barb had fallen asleep waiting for Phoebe to come home. Knowing that they would ask questions that she wasn't ready to answer, she snuck upstairs to her bedroom. Closing the door, her head started to spin and before she could do anything about it, the world went black.

She came too, groggily to the sound of Billy and Nora starting a game of laser tag, the sun already well on its journey across the sky. She could hear her parents banging around in the kitchen, and what sounded suspiciously like Dr. Ouch in the living room. Getting up, she decided to take care of her injuries and take a bath.

She limped to the bathroom, grateful that her parents had taught Chloe not to teleport into the bathroom, the last thing she needed was having to explain what was going on. Painstakingly she removed her thunder suit which was ripped up, bloodstained, and covered in mud. Phoebe quickly looked at her back in the mirror; it was covered in scrapes and bloody cuts. For the most part, the cuts weren't deep, except for one that runs from her right shoulder down to her left hip.

Along with her back, there were cuts and scrapes on her arms and legs. She estimated that she had a couple of broken ribs, a few cracked, and several more bruised. Her hair was caked with mud and dried blood from where she had cracked her head open.

She quickly started the bath water, figuring that that would be the best way to clean the injuries. It felt wonderful as she was finally able to wash off all the grime and dried blood that coated her body. It took shampooing several times to get out all the dried up mud and blood from where she had cracked her head open earlier out. In the end, she had changed out the tub water four different times and used up all the hot water, but she was certain that she now runs a lower risk of infection.

She carefully bandaged her injuries before getting dressed in a pair of oversized sweats and sweater. She was gingerly brushing out her hair when her mom entered her room.

"When did you get home last night?"

Phoebe opened her mouth and tried to answer, but discovered that no matter how hard she tried no words came out.

Barb wasn't impressed by the silent treatment, "I'll only ask once more, _what time did you get home last night?"_ Phoebe tried to answer again, but couldn't, entering instead into a major coughing fit.

"Last night was Max's first cape mission, you left him alone with a broken wrist; you were supposed to keep an eye out for him," Barb said, feeling frustrated at Phoebe's lack of response.

Phoebe frowned, hadn't Max told them she had left her cape with him, surely they knew. Did they not care that she had done everything she could to keep him safe, too the point of sacrificing everything she had.

"Your father and I are quite disappointed on how you behaved last night." Barb continued, Phoebe nodded to show that she understood, she knew that if her parents were still mad at her, even though they knew that she did what she thought was right, the best thing to do was let the punches land. They were right anyway. If she was a better Superhero she would have prevented him from getting hurt in the first place.

"You missed breakfast if you hurry; you might be able to grab something quick before hero training."

Phoebe's eyes went round, no way, she couldn't train, not today, or ever. Her parents were already disappointed in her. There was no way she was going to let them learn the truth. She quickly shook her head, before throwing herself onto her bed.

"I don't care if you're tired; it's your own fault. You need to train because obviously, you don't know what it means to be a superhero." Barb said dragging Phoebe out of bed. Now if Barb had been paying attention, she would have noticed her flinch in pain.

...

Phoebe was in the living room, wearing her thunder sweats while watching her dad train with Nora and Billy. She was not looking forward to her own training session; it wouldn't take long for her dad to find out what happened. Max was sitting next to her, excused from training until his wrist heals.

Luck seemed to be on Phoebe's side, just as Hank was finishing up with Billy and Nora, a call came in from President Kickbutt.

Max answered it, "Hi, president Kickbutt, what's up."

"Is Phoebe there?" she asked over the thunder monitor, an edge to her voice.

Phoebe absentmindedly waved her arm to let her know that she was listening, trying and failing to talk again.

"I understand that your mission last night was a complete disaster. Not only did you fail to stop the thief and return the stolen goods, but you left your injured teammate to fend for himself. I can't have someone like that on the Z-force. Also, I'm removing you from your protector of Hiddenville position until you can prove to me that you know what you're doing."

Phoebe nodded that she understood and hung up; she knew it was rude, but she didn't need a lecture from President Kickbutt as well. She had already got one from her mom and was expecting one from her father and possibly Max.

"Whoa, to think I wasted all those years being a super villain so I wouldn't be in Phoebe's shadow. All I needed to do was go on one mission with her as her partner, and she would mess everything up." Max said with a laugh, finding it ironic that now that he had, for the most part, stopped competing with Phoebe for who was better he found himself on top.

"Well," Hank said, "Phoebe, as well as losing your job as protector of Hiddenville, you are grounded for two weeks. No friends, no phone, no going out, and no electronics. That should give you time to think things over."

Phoebe nodded again, before limping upstairs to her room, locking the door behind her. No sooner had she collapsed on her bed, was there a knock on the door.

"Pheebs, Dad's ready for us," Max called out.

Phoebe raised her hand as if to use her telekinesis, only to stop and drop her hand as if burned. She didn't see the point of getting up again to unlock the door, and she still couldn't get any sounds out of her mouth to tell him to go away. So she did the next best thing, totally ignored him.

She heard him head downstairs and carefully limped to her door, unlocked it and then returned to her bed, where she could lay in misery.

Sure enough, five minutes later her dad was on the other side of the door, demanding to be let in. Phoebe once more raised her hand as if to use her telekinesis, only to drop it again. "Open this door right now, young lady," he demanded.

Hank checked the door, it was unlocked so he stormed in, "You can't just ignore your training, but seeing as I'm here, give me your phone."

Phoebe grabbed her phone from her nightstand, and handed it over to her father, before rolling over in a clear declaration of body language that the conversation was over.

Hank left with a huff, "You can't quit just because you are mad."

...

Phoebe found that sleeping was near impossible, either the pain kept her up or the nightmares woke her up, tears filled her eyes. She had done everything according to superhero code. She had hidden her injured teammate and had left her cape with him to show that she was the reason that he was somewhere new and that she had gone to lead the enemy away from his hiding place. Just like her dad at taught them when they were Nora and Billy's ages. Why didn't they care about the cape?

"Phoebe, it's time for lunch," Nora called, knocking on her door. Phoebe rolled over, wiping her eyes as she held her breath to keep herself from sobbing. The last thing she needed was for Nora to tell Mom she was crying.

Sometime around dinner time she exhausted herself out and finally fell into a deep sleep without nightmares. This peace was ruin however when she was woken up about an hour later by her mom shaking her shoulder, sending waves of pain through her body, "Phoebe, darling it's time to wake up. I brought you some dinner." she called out, setting a tray of food down on her nightstand.

Barb waited until she was certain that Phoebe was fully awake before turning to leave. She frowned, she couldn't help but notice the pain filled eyes and tearstained face. Perhaps they were a little harsh on their daughter, but why hasn't she set the record straight, she always did.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I still own nothing**

 **A/N: Thank You for all of the wonderful reviews.**

Chapter two: of school and bullies.

Monday morning dawned gray and dreary, Phoebe slowly got dressed, choosing to wear a long sleeve blouse, jeans and sneakers. She carefully gathered her stuff, moaning as she realized that she forgot to write her history report, which was due first thing in the morning. This would be the first time in her entire life that she got an "F" on an assignment.

She dragged herself down to breakfast. She tried to ignore everyone's stares as she took her seat and poured herself a bowl of Sugar O's, a breakfast cereal that she constantly says was too sweet and unhealthy.

"I'm glad to see you decided to join the land of the living." Hank said, sitting down next to her, relief evident in his voice. After grounding her Saturday morning, Phoebe had locked herself in her room and had refused to come out for anything.

Phoebe shrugged, gulping down her cereal as fast as she could. If she was eating she wouldn't be expected to talk. "Well, I'm glad to see that your appetite has returned," Barb commented. She had made sure that Phoebe was brought up a tray of food after it became obvious that she was not leaving her room, but it had always been returned untouched. Seeing as the mission alert had come through before dinner on Friday night, the last meal she had was a school lunch on Friday afternoon.

Phoebe simply nodded, pouring herself another bowl of cereal, gulping that down too. Barb smiled; Max had been the same way when he had come home from the mission, eating everything in sight.

"Mom," Max whined, having only just shown up, "Do I have to go to school, my wrist hurts."

"Sorry Max, even non-supes go to school with broken bones."

"But Mom," Max whined.

"No buts, hurry up, you're going to be late for school." Barb snapped, before turning her attention to Phoebe, "Remember, you're grounded, come straight home from school."

Phoebe nodded as she hurried out the door, glad to be away from her parents questioning stares.

Max watch his sister limp beside him, she was obviously in pain. "Pheebs, what's wrong you're limping?"

Phoebe opened and closed her mouth several times without a sound coming out.

"Did you hurt your leg or something?" Max asked, slowing his pace to match Phoebe's.

Phoebe couldn't help but ponder the changes in Max, not too long ago he would have laughed and walked away, not slow down so she could keep up. She nodded her head.

"Does it hurt?" Max asked. Phoebe blushed a little when she nodded again.

Max nodded, "Have you taken anything for it?" this time his sister shook her head no.

"If you need something for the pain, let me know. I have painkillers in my backpack for my arm. I'll give you some." Max and Phoebe locked gazes. They both knew that Max's painkillers were prescription strength, and therefore shouldn't be shared, but Max knew that Phoebe wouldn't take anything until the pain became quite unbearable, in which case she would want the stronger dose.

Phoebe smiled softly as she pulled her twin into a quick hug, that moment there told her that she had done the right thing, despite what everyone else said. Now all she had left to do was survive the school day.

Phoebe slid into her seat in history, almost wishing that she had taken Max up on his offer. Not that there was a lot she could do about it now, he was clear across the school in his robotics class. Just then two of the most annoying people in school showed up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss perfect."

Phoebe rolled her eyes; Ava and Charlotte were identical twins that thought that their golden locks and blue eyes made them better than everyone else.

"Did you like, I don't know, like raid your grandmother's closet?"

Phoebe shook her head, turning her head towards the front of the class. Today was going to be a long day.

Phoebe slid into her seat in the cafeteria, a tray of food in front of her. She let out a sigh, it wasn't like this was the first time she had gotten detention, it just was the first time a teacher and not principal Bradford assigned it. Charlotte and Ava had had a hoot with the fact that the teacher's pet got in trouble, and Little Miss Perfect forgot to do an assignment.

Then there was the fact that a rumor was circulating that she was the one who broke Max's wrist; which was most likely started by Max himself. Phoebe stabbed at her food, suddenly realizing that the thought of eating made her feel queasy.

"Hey girlfriend," Cherry called out cheerfully, sliding in next to Phoebe, Roxy and Maddy following suit.

"We're going to the mall after school," Maddy announced, "want to come?"

"What," Max demanded with a laugh, "Phoebe didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Roxy asked.

Max let out a smirk, "She's grounded."

Phoebe stood up abruptly, which caused her to grimace, before brushing pass Max and leaving the room.

"What's up with her? Cherry asked, watching her best friend limp away.

"What do you mean?" Max asked, taking the seat that his sister had just abandoned.

"Well, she hasn't said a word to any of us." Maddy pointed out.

"She let Charlotte and Ava walk all over her this morning." Roxy added.

"And she didn't do her homework, and she didn't answer any of the teacher's questions, and she fell asleep in class, and when the teacher called on her, she totally ignored him." Cherry finished with a huge gulp of air.

Max frowned, "If it wasn't for the bullying part, I would say she was acting like me from before the prom. When I was going through my super villain phase, and didn't care." Max said, thanks to the advents of the junior prom the year before, everyone knew about Max's super villain phase.

"Yes, but you don't have powers anymore, right?" Roxy asked, giving Max a weary look.

"Powers, what powers, Max and Phoebe don't have any powers, what in the world are you talking about?" Cherry said a little too loudly.

Luckily the bell rang, freeing Max from anymore awkward conversations with Phoebe's friends. As he left he knew one thing for certain, he needed to talk to his sister.

"Thunderman," the coach shouted, pulling Max away from his homework that he was working on because his broken wrist prevented him from joining in the game of dodge ball.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Where's your sister?"

"Which one?" Max asked with a smirk, even though he already knew which one. The P.E. teacher wasn't the only one of Phoebe's teachers to ask about her whereabouts.

"Phoebe, she isn't here again. She hasn't shown up for class for the past two weeks, if she keeps this up, she's going to have to do summer school."

Max frowned, something he found himself doing a lot, especially when it came to the topic of his twin sister. Phoebe had been acting extremely strange the past couple of weeks, ever since their last mission. She refused to talk to anybody, wasn't doing her homework, and was failing tests. She was skipping P.E. constantly and other classes periodically. She wasn't eating lunch at school, and was hardly touching her food at home. She kept getting detentions for sleeping in class and not doing her homework. At home she spent the whole time locked up in her room. Max had tried talking to her several times but nothing happened.

The coach cleared his throat, pulling the younger boy out of his reflections, "Well?"

"I don't know coach," Max replied truthfully, "but I am getting worried about her. She's been acting weird since I broke my arm."

"Tell her that unless she gets a doctor's note excusing her from P.E. she better show up on Monday."

Max nodded, an idea forming in his head, it was worth a shot, and he couldn't lose anything anyway. "Coach, the truth is," Max paused, how to continue, "I'm worried about Phoebe; she's acting really strange."

The coach sat down next to him, "Have you talked to your parents about this?"

Max nodded, "They said not to worry about it, Pheebs probably blaming herself for the fact I got hurt, but I don't know, I think there's more to the story than what we know. Pheebs just won't talk to me."

"Don't worry, as long as you are willing to listen, she'll talk when she's ready to," the Coach stood up, "In fact, we still have forty-five minutes left in class, why don't you go see if you can't find your sister."

Max nodded, getting up, he had a good idea where she would be, at home.

On the walk home Max remembered a similar talk with his elementary school P.E. teacher.

 _Ten year old Max stood outside the gym, wondering if he was doing the right thing, but he had to know. He entered, "Mr. Boom, I have a question about my powers." The P.E. teacher at SASS was also in charge of power development._

 _"What is it," Mr. Boom asked._

 _"My sister and I have the same powers, but our Telepathy isn't working right."_

 _Coach Boom nodded, he understood what was going on, "According to your power assessment your telepathy and a couple other powers are shared powers which means that you and your sister have to be able to get along for them to work."_

 _"So if I become a super villain and she becomes a super hero what happens to our shared powers?"_

 _"They turn dormant, until the two of you can work together."_

 _"So I can't insult Phoebe through our telepathy."_

 _"No."_

Phoebe slowly closed her eyes as she lowered herself onto her bed. She was aching all over, and she was freezing. She curled up under her blankets, thinking about the past couple of weeks.

First was that mission, when it had gone terribly wrong she had done everything within her power to protect Max, especially after he had gotten hurt, and what did she get, fired from her job, and grounded.

School had been terrible, especially that first Monday. Mrs. Austin hadn't been impressed that she hadn't done her homework. When she accidently fallen asleep in class, due to not getting enough sleep the night before due to nightmares, She had been assigned detention.

Charlotte and Ava had found that hilarious and had teased her about it every chance they got. Their younger brother, Devin, who was a member of the football team, joined them, shoving Phoebe into lockers and stealing her lunch money. Phoebe kept quiet; a superhero should be able to defend herself after all.

Next came the ditching classes, the first one had been P.E., she hadn't want anyone to see her injuries by mistake, especially not Max who was in the same class period. This almost had been a mistake, after school that first day Max pestered her about it. After her parents found out she had gotten an earful. She however tuned them out, a piece of advice Max had given her while he was still going through his super villain phase. After P.E., she ditched her economics class to avoid having to give a presentation.

Phoebe was careful to keep her injuries as clean as possible, but they hurt almost constantly, making it hard to focus. Her grades started to slip from straight A's to C's, which got her another lecture from her parents. Not that Phoebe paid attention to it; all she could think of was being able to escape to her room to be alone.

" _Phoebe!"_ Max's voice thundered through her aching head.

Phoebe frowned, why was Max home already, school didn't let out for another forty minutes?

 _"I should be asking you that question, I was excused early in the hopes I could locate a certain wayward twin sister of mine. Have you seen her?"_ Phoebe stiffened, how had Max known what she had been thinking, wait one minute, she wasn't hearing the voice with her ears, but was hearing him from inside her head, he was using telepathy.

 _"Yes, I figured that since we have learned how to work together we might as well use our shared powers, it would look good on our Z-force application to see that we have six powers, instead of three."_

Phoebe snorted, _"Max, I know Dream walking is considered a power, but seeing as we can only walk in each other dreams, I don't know how helpful it is. Besides, we didn't make the cut._

 _"Are you feeling okay?"_ Max's voice was laced with worry.

 _"Just peachy."_ Phoebe explained as a spasm of pain shot through her back. " _ahhh."_

Phoebe closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain, when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Max voice whispered words of comfort as the world spun around Phoebe until it went black.

 **A/n: I'm not sure about this chapter, it's more of filler, but yeah here it is enjoy. I'm working on the next chapter. As for their shared powers, I have it so that they have powers that they can only use when they work together. Does that make sense? If you have ideas for their other powers let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Special thanks to SkyTalon for the new power featured in this chapter.**

 **A/N: I still own nothing**

 **Chapter three: Phoebe's dark secret.**

"Phoebe, Phoebe, come on Pheebs, you have to wake up," Max called, placing a hand on her shoulder, about to shake her awake. He paused heat pulsed from her in waves, "You're burning up!"

Phoebe moaned, " _Max, make it stop_ ," she sent through their mind link, nestling closer into her brother's embrace.

"Come on, Pheebs, I have some fever reducer down in my liar."

Max helped her stand up and guided her downstairs to his room. Phoebe collapsed onto Max's bed, and curled up.

"Okay," Max said, crouching down next to Phoebe, "Where does it hurt?"

 _"My back."_ Phoebe sent back silently, " _There's a cut, I think it might be infected."_

Max carefully washed his hands before gently removing Phoebe's bandage. He whistled, the cut was bright red and swollen, definitely infected, "You need medical attention Pheebs; I'm going to go get Mom and Dad." Max announced, heading towards the stairs.

" _No, Max, wait, don't!"_ Phoebe grabbed hold of Max's sleeve, stopping him, " _Don't tell Mom and Dad, they'll want to know what happened."_

"What did happen?" Max asked, sitting down next to Phoebe.

Phoebe looked at him with distrust in her eyes, _"If I tell you what happened, you'd just tease me about it."_

"Since when have I ever teased you about something?" Max demanded, only to wither under Phoebe's knowing look. He sighed, "Fine, point taken."

"You know," Dr. Colosso interrupted, "this one sided conversation is kind of creepy."

Max turned around, using his telekinesis to lock Colosso in his cage.

"Hey what you do that for!" Colosso shouted.

"I'm trying to help my sister here Colosso, because, if you hadn't remembered, I'm good now."

"Yeah, I'm still in denial with that fact."

Max rolled his eyes before returning his attention to Phoebe, "What if I promise that I won't tell anyone."

 _"Like you haven't broken your promises before,"_ Phoebe shot back.

"Name one time I broke a promise since I became a superhero." Max challenged with his customary smirk.

" _Let's see, one word, cupcakes."_

"Okay, point taken, but I haven't broken the promise that I made you at the end of Junior Prom, or the promise that I made at my cape ceremony. Have I?" Max glanced at Phoebe for a response. She shook her head at him, a slight smile on her face.

"See, I will always be there for you. When you're ready to talk, I'll listen to you, and I promise to keep my promise this time." With that Max and Phoebe did something that ought to be added to the history books, they hugged.

"You two are making me nauseated." Colosso shouted, as the twins disappeared in a flash of light. "Hey, where did you two go?"

Max and Phoebe blinked as the light dispensed, "Okay now I have a reason not to hug you." Max announced, "Now where are we?"

The twins looked around; they were outside, the only light coming from a flickering light and the full moon in the cloudy sky above. Across the street from them, several dark silhouettes were fiddling with a lock door. " _That's the bank that was robbed two weeks ago." Phoebe pointed out._

"Pheebs," Max sounded like he was about to panic, "It's supposed to be the middle of the afternoon, not the middle of the night."

" _Yeah, and those creeps are breaking into that bank,"_ Phoebe pointed out, " _We got to stop them."_ With that Max and Phoebe rushed across the street to the bank.

"Everyone, Stop right there!" Max shouted, grabbing the closest guy by the shoulder. He gasped as his hands past right through him. "Okay, this is just like my dream I had Christmas Eve a couple of years ago. They can't see or hear us."

" _I think we traveled back in time to our last mission."_

Phoebe and Max watched as the robbers entered the bank, "We should be arriving soon to stop them." Max pointed out. Just then an icy cloud of breath trapped the robbers in ice sculptures.

"Everybody freeze!" Past Phoebe shouted, elbowing Past Max, "Get it, 'cause we froze them with our freeze breath."

Both past and present Max shouted in unison, "It's not that funny."

Present Phoebe frowned, " _How did it go so wrong? We literally froze them in their track."_

 _"I don't remember, we'll have to see what happens."_

Past Max and Phoebe turned around, heading out to leave, when suddenly the ice sculptures turned red and burst, revealing nine times the amount of robbers.

" _Well, that explains how we got outnumbered so quickly, they went from eight to seventy-two." Max pointed out._

They watched as their past selves continued to fight, but for everyone they kicked back, ten more took their place. Past Phoebe lifted a couple into the air. A shadowy figure stepped out from behind the counter and fired a strange looking gun at Phoebe's back, causing her to drop the robbers on top of Max.

 _"Why did you drop them?" present Max asked._

"What's going on?" Past Phoebe demanded, taking two deep breaths and blowing out long and slow, "Max! Something's happened to my powers. They're gone!" Phoebe was in full blown panic.

Present Max plowed his way towards the counter, Phoebe following close behind, walking through her past self as she fought to retrieve Max from the bottom of a dog pile.

" _I didn't know that you knew hand to hand combat that well." Max said impressed as past Phoebe flipped someone over her shoulder._

 _"I learned from the best." Phoebe admitted, "Where are we going anyways?"_

 _"I want to see who shot you and what they shot you with."_

Max and Phoebe came around the counter, only to freeze; a super villain wearing a skin tight black uniform with a mask shaped like a pink eraser was standing right in front of them. "Wow, the Eraser, after Dark Mayhem, he's the most dangerous super villain in the villain league."

Phoebe rolled her eyes, " _But that can't be, he died, remember, Storykeeper threw him into a volcano."_

 _"Yeah, he shouldn't have picked on Techno Boy; Storykeeper is very protective of that boy."_ Max said with a laugh.

" _The Eraser erased my powers, Max, that's why this mission went south so quickly, it was a trap. Luckily I got you to safety before he erased yours."_

 _"When did you get hurt?"_

 _"I thought I could out run them. I was wrong."_

Max nodded, looking around, "Now how do we get back to the present? Do we hug again?"

Phoebe shrugged, reaching out for the embrace, " _it's worth a shot."_

For the second time in history the twins hugged, and disappeared in a beam of light.

 **A/N: This one's shorter, but I've already started the next chapter. Special Thanks to Lizzy and SkyTalon for their continued support. Until next time. Catlovingmermaid.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the continued support. SkyTalon literally did a happy dance when I told her that I updated.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Thundermans, or they would totally have Telepathy.**

 **Chapter 4: Powerful Truth.**

"Where did you two go?" Dr. Colosso demanded as the twins reappeared in Max's liar.

Max checked around him, checking his digital clock, they had been gone for almost an hour, meaning that the rest of the family should be home already.

" _I don't remember Time Traveling being one of our dormant powers."_ Phoebe stated, jumping off the bed.

"I see that the pain meds kicked in," Max replied, "That or we have healing powers we don't know about."

 _"After what just happened, I won't be surprised if the later is true. I don't get how we went back to that mission."_

Max laughed, "You know what I don't get, how you got your powers erased but you still have our shared powers."

"Phoebe got her powers erased, talk about irony." Colosso cheered.

The twins turned to the rabbit, shooting him a nasty pair of glares. "Colosso, please, go somewhere else," Max demanded.

"You know there was a time when you preferred hanging out with me than your dumb, pathetic excuse of a sister." Colosso shouted before disappearing.  
 _"You just kicked Colosso out of your room for me."_

"Yeah, and don't worry about me teasing you about losing your powers. I know how you feel, remember, I lost my powers once."

Hank was on the phone, "No Principal Bradford, I don't know why Phoebe Ditched school today. No, I don't know why she has been acting that way at school. Yes, Barb and I will talk to her."

"Ask Max he knows what's going on." Colosso announced from his perch on the back of the couch.

"Colosso, what are you talking about?" Barb demanded as she entered the living room from the kitchen.

"Nothing, just the fact that Max and Phoebe are downstairs talking about some big secret that Phoebe doesn't want you guys to know about." Colosso said, smirking evilly, he knew that Phoebe didn't want her parents to know yet, but he was a super villain after all.

"MAXIMUS OCTAVIUS THUNDERMAN! GET UP HERE THIS INSTANCE!" Hank and Barb shouted together.

Max frowned, "Pheebs, why haven't you told Mom and Dad about this?"

Phoebe shot him a dirty look, " _You promised."_

 _"Why won't you answer me out loud? Wait, I read somewhere that after being traumatized, some people are unable to speak, Phoebe is that what happened to you?"_

 _"Wow, you actually are smart; I always have a hard time remembering that, mainly because you do so poorly in school."_

"I'm doing better in school than you have lately. Hey you're trying to change the subject!" Max exclaimed, "Now answer me, why won't you tell Mom and Dad?"

 _"Because when you lost your powers, Mom and Dad treated you so horribly. I was afraid that they would treat me the same."_

"Look, I deserved being punished; I had teamed up with one of the worst super villains in the world, and was plotting on how to destroy you. Yes, I would have preferred having some sympathy. I think that if you and Mom and Dad had listened to me, maybe a lot of what happened at Junior Prom wouldn't have happened. I like to believe that that experience has taught me how important you guys are to me."

Max took a deep breath, placing his hand on Phoebe's shoulder and giving her a slight squeeze, "I'm going to be honest with you; I turned against Dark Mayhem so I could conquer Hiddenville by myself, that way I could keep my friends and Allison safe. That changed when you trusted me. I have given you every reason not to trust me, but you did. You knew that I would protect you, despite the fact that I was the one who put you in danger in the first place. It made me realize how much I truly loved you."

 _"That's so sweet, who are you and what have you done with my brother."_ Phoebe demanded, settling down on his bed.

Max was about to respond when he heard their parents yelling for him. "Colosso must have told them what he overheard."

" _You promised that you won't tell anyone."_

"Why didn't you tell them what happened to begin with?"

 _"They were mad at me, I was afraid they might go overboard on the punishment, like they did with you."_

"We have to tell them, maybe they know of a way to get your powers back."

" _Promise they won't over react."_

 _"I promise that they won't get mad at you."_

Hank glared at his oldest son, "Colosso said that you know something about Phoebe's strange behavior recently. Would you care to enlighten us?"

Max glanced at Phoebe, who nodded, as long as she had Max's support she could handle this.

"I only found out a little while ago, and you have to promise not to over react." Max insisted, after receiving their promises, he told them everything he had figured out.

Hank and Barb were fighting tears by the time Max had finished, "The Eraser erased Phoebe's powers?" Hank asked at the same time Barb asked, "Wait, she didn't want to tell us because she was afraid that we might punish her for it like we did you."

Phoebe moaned, _"Can you remind them that I'm right here."_

Max nodded, "Yeah, the whole thing really traumatized her so much she won't speak at all. By the way, she really doesn't like the way we're talking about her in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Phoebe, I'm going to go call Dr. Ouch and have him take a look at your back." Barb said, as Phoebe snuggled up closer to Max.

Phoebe stared at the ceiling in her room, her mind reeling, as she spread herself across her bed. Dr. Ouch had left not too long ago, and he had defiantly given her a lot to think about. The first thing he had done was check her back and prescribed an antibiotic. Then he had done a power scan to see if her powers really were gone.

"It seems that your powers were erased, but that means that we can possibly get them back. You see when you erase a power; it leaves an indent, like when you use an eraser to erase something and afterwards you can still see a little bit of the outline. We can bring your powers back with some power therapy." Dr. Ouch had said.

Now she was faced with the decision, for her parents said it was up to her, if she wanted to work on getting her powers back. Phoebe wasn't sure she wanted to be a superhero anymore. There were plenty of reasons not to get her powers back.

Like her social life, she didn't have to worry about missing out at a party or having to lie to her friends because she wouldn't have to worry about her secret life. She wouldn't have to worry about Super villains tracking her down, wanting her died, just because she was a superhero and the daughter of Thunder Man and Electress. Yes, she wouldn't have to worry about balancing a double life.

Her eyes began to droop, the pain killer Dr. Ouch prescribed her was kicking in, reminding her that she hadn't had a good night sleep since before the accident. Her eyes closed.

 _Phoebe was wearing a pair of worn out jeans with holes in both knees and a baggy t-shirt that probably never was in style. She glanced around her small bedroom, it was really a closet with a cot sat up for her, and the shelves were lined with cleaning supplies._

 _Just then, the angry screech of her mother filled the room, "Phoebe get down here now!"_

 _Phoebe sighed as she slowly exited her room, "Yes, Mom, what is it?"_

 _"The Living Room is a mess, Colosso's cage needs cleaning out, and dinner won't cook itself, young lady."_

 _Phoebe frowned, "But I was going to go to Splatburgers with Cherry."_

 _"Don't you sass me," Barb snapped, "We had a deal; if you didn't want to be a superhero then you had to help around the house. Hank and I are busy training your younger brother and sisters to be the next great powerful superheroes; while your brother, Max, is gone a lot with his work for the z-force. He needs you to take care of Colosso for him. You know that."_

 _"When did helping around the house turn into doing all the cooking and cleaning?" Phoebe demanded._

 _Max sauntered in, "When I got the job with Z-force and Mom and Dad came out of retirement."_

 _"Why did Mom and Dad came out of retirement anyways?"_

 _"Because, the only reason they retired was to help me through my super villain phase. Now I'm in the Z-force and you are a non-supe. They were worried that Billy, Nora, and Chloe might follow in your footsteps, and one disappointment is one too many."_

 _"You haven't changed a bit Max." Phoebe sighed._

 _"But you have, no wonder Mom and Dad didn't allow you in the last family picture," Max countered, pointing towards the family photo. It showed the whole family in their thundersuits except for Phoebe. "Face it CinderPheebs, you're nothing without your powers."_

 _"None sense, I still have Cherry."_

 _"Please, stop talking, you're pathetic, Cherry hasn't been around since she found out." Max said with a smirk, "Now be a dear sister and clean my room while I go off and save the world."_

 _"What! No, Max you aren't making any sense."_

 _"_ _ **Wake up Phoebe, you're dreaming. Wake up it's just a dream."**_

"Wake up Phoebe, you're dreaming!" Max shouted, shaking his twin sister's shoulder as she tossed and turned, "Wake up! It's just a dream."

Phoebe's eyes slowly flickered open, " _Max, what's going on?"_

"You were having a nightmare, you were screaming through our telepathical link." Max explained, seating down at the edge of her bed, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Phoebe shook her head, " _It was just a bad dream, because I lost my powers you all started to treat me like some sort of servant."_

"Mom and Dad would never treat you like a servant," Max scoffed, "they like you to much."

Phoebe smiled, _"You think so."_

 _"I know so."_ Max confirmed.

"Max! Phoebe! Dinner!" Nora Shouted.

Max and Phoebe looked at each other, shrugging before Max flung his arm around his sister's shoulders and headed downstairs.

Nora stared as Max helped Phoebe into her seat, "Mom, Max is being nice to Phoebe, I think he's hiding something."

"Wow, Max learned manners." Billy exclaimed, tipping his chair over, "Hey, can you help me with my chair Max."

Max laughed, using his telekinesis to pick up Billy's chair. "Sure, since Pheebs here can't be a hero anymore, I better step up to the plate."

Phoebe growled, slapping Max across the head, " _Mom, Max is teasing me!"_ Phoebe whined to Max.

"Ha! You can't whine to Mom, you just whined to me about me teasing you."

"Maximus Octavius Thunderman, apologize to your sister right now!" Barb snapped, lightening coming out her ears, "Phoebe's going through a hard enough time at the moment without you teasing her."

"What's going on?" Nora asked.

"Phoebe is refusing to talk to Mom!" Billy announced.

After everyone was sitting and the noise of dishing up had subsided, Barb explained, "Phoebe was hurt quite badly during her last mission. She can recover, but she's going to need our love and support."

 **A/N: O.k. so Phoebe isn't talking because she was traumatized, I noticed that someone was confused about that. Now the Family knows, how will Cherry handle the news, what about President Kickbutt? Sorry it took so long to update, I had writer's block.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Answer to reviews: Lizzzyy there will be about eleven chapters. Here is an update.**

 **I'm so so sorry for the wait, between being gone for a week, and had a severe case of writers block.**

 **Thank you for all your kind reviews.**

Chapter five: Talk to Me

Phoebe faces Cherry finding out. Max starts working on stopping a gang as Hiddenville's new protector, he is offered Phoebe's job. He takes it. Phoebe struggles during her power therapy. Her therapist suggests counseling.

Saturday morning dawned bright and sunny, not that Phoebe cared, she would much rather it be dark and stormy, then she would have a legitimate reason to stay locked up inside all day. She moaned; she had a feeling that today was going to be a long day. She just knew that her family would bend over backwards trying to make her feel better. Well, her whole family except for Max, she was sure that he would end up pranking her.

She slowly headed downstairs, only to stop in front of Nora and Billy's room.

"I'm telling you Nora, it will work," Billy exclaimed.

"No Billy it won't." Nora said, rolling her eyes at her older brother as she went to her dresser drawers and started the long process of selecting her bow for the day.

"But the plan's perfect. How can she not feel better if we get her a pet kitten?" Billy said bouncing towards the door.

"It won't help. She's allergic to cats." Nora pointed out, following her brother out the door.

Neither of them saw their older sister as they moved past, her lips curled in a small smile as Billy stated, "It's not like she's going to eat it."

"That's not how allergies to animals work!" Nora snapped, exasperated; today was going to be a long day.

Max woke up slowly, stretching lazily as he reveled in the comfort of his bed, he loved Saturdays, not having to go to school and focusing the day on training for the Z-force, and they weren't in the running for that anymore, thanks to the Eraser.

"You know it's too bad you aren't evil anymore, this would be the perfect opportunity to wreck some havoc." Dr. Colosso spoke up from his cage.

"What are you talking about?" Max demanded, sitting up to look at his best friend.

"Think about it," Colosso begun, "Phoebe can't stop you, the Z-force isn't watching your every move, and your parents are so busy helping your sister they don't have time to notice you, it's perfect."

"Except for one thing," Max stated, checking his hair in his mirror.

"The fact that you've developed a conscience during your junior prom?" Dr. Colosso asked.

"Well that too, I was thinking more on the fact that Phoebe and I have telepathy that she still can use. She literally would get into my head if I do anything evil."

"Won't your telepathy stop working once you work against Phoebe?" Dr. Colosso asked with a smirk.

"It doesn't work that way, it takes months for a power to go dormant." Max said, throwing his hands up in the air as he stormed upstairs.

 _So the only thing keeping you from causing trouble is the fact I can get into your head._ Phoebe sounded a little bit amused.

 _I think this conversation proves me right,_ Max said with a smirk, not that Phoebe could see him on the stairs.

 _Okay, you have a point; I am in your head._ Max could sense through their telepathy path that his twin sister was smiling, even if it was half-heartedly. _Something's got you perked up._

 _It's nothing, just Billy being Billy._

 _Have you thought about the power therapy? Are you going to do it?_

 _Yes, you know that I've decided to do it._ Phoebe snapped back before withdrawing into her own mind.

Hank and Barb set breakfast on the table; Nora, Billy and Chloe were already sitting. The only ones missing were the twins. Just then Max appeared from the basement and Phoebe came down the stairs.

"Hey, breakfast is ready." Barb called out.

As Max sat down, his phone went off. Looking at it he smiled, "I'm going to go hang out at the Mall with Gideon and the others." He announced.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, as her phone, which was given back to her the night before, went off. She pulled it out and read the text, _going to the Mall, sale at penny's want to come?_

 _Cherry wants me to go to the Mall with her._ Phoebe sent the thought towards Max with an audible sigh.

"What's wrong?" Hank asked, hearing the sigh.

"Cherry invited her to go to the mall." Max explained, "although why she's worried about it I don't know."

 _I… what if something happens… I won't be able to protect Cherry._

 _But I can,_ Max pointed out, "I'll go with you, Pheebs."

Phoebe sighed, if she refused to go Max would accuse her of not trusting him, but could she trust him to not prank her.

Max smirked as he reached out and grabbed Phoebe and they disappeared in a flash of color.

 _Where did you take us? Phoebe demanded._

 _Remember when we went to the heart tree. Max asked._

Max, Allison, Cherry and Oyster had just made it to the Heart tree.

"Phoebe and Gideon should have caught up with us by now. I better go back and find them." Max said, turning back.

"Max Thunderman I can't believe you. You're just trying to weasel out of this. You really are still evil." Allison gasped.

"Look, I'll be back as soon as I check on my sister."

"You're just making up excuses."

"Come with me then. I promised I'm just checking on Pheebs."

 _Phoebe and Max watched as their former selves and their friends disappeared into the cornfield._

 _See, I risk my relationship with Allison to make sure you are safe; I will always be there for you._

 _The two of them grabbed each other's hands and disappeared._

Max was with his former band mates checking out a new music store that was having its grand opening sale. He glanced at his friends; Gideon was flirting with a female clerk, no surprise there. Wolfgang had found a CD of his favorite German band, and Oyster was texting Cherry as if they hadn't already planned to meet up at Splatburger for lunch.

They were having a good time, but Max wasn't. He had promised Pheebs that he would be there if she needed him, and at the moment he was on the completely opposite end from her. Max understood Phoebe's worries, Chloe teleported next to her and she jumped a mile, and it wasn't that she wasn't use to her popping up in odd places. Dad had said that it was common after an ambush for a superhero to be a little jumpy, especially around sudden movements.

Max eyes suddenly flashed as his Thunder sense kicked in, something was about to happen, and he had a feeling that it had something to do with his twin sister, "Hey I need to get some components for my latest invention want to come with me?" He asked, the electronic store was closer to Phoebe.

As they neared the store an ear-splitting scream echoed across the food court followed by a complete feeling of panic that swamped over Max. He knew immediately that it wasn't his own.

"Phoebe!" he shouted, bursting into a run, headed towards the clothing store that the girls where in.

 _Phoebe's point of view._

After Max and I returned to the present, I went upstairs and got dressed. I don't know what's gotten into me recently. I just need to pull myself together and go on with life. I like shopping with Cherry, Maddy, and Roxy it would be fun. Right?

As I was waiting for Max to finish getting ready, _How long does it take him to do his hair,_ Nora and Billy started a game of laser tag. Billy didn't mean too, but as he super sped past, he brushed against me.

Suddenly I found myself frozen in place; I was at the bank, powerless, with Max unconscious at my feet and completely surrounded by the enemies. I had to get out. I _had_ to get Max to safety. My hands felt clammy with fear.

"What's wrong with Phoebe?" Chloe asked, pulling me out of my flashback. I shook my head to clear it as Nora and Billy stopped playing to look at me. I quickly texted Nora and told her that I was fine.

The next thing I knew Chloe was right next to me, checking my forehead for a fever. Panic seized me, I couldn't breathe. I heard shouting, and felt something hard come up against my hand fast. All of a sudden I felt a strong grip on my shoulders; I screamed and struggled away. There were voices but I couldn't figure them out.

Then I felt a calming present inside my mind, a soft hand rested on my shoulder. I was able to breathe again and opened my eyes to see Max staring at me.

After I calmed down Dad told me that I had had a panic attack. The worst part was I had struck Chloe pretty hard during it. Mom and Dad didn't blame me one bit, though as Max and I headed out the door I heard Dad start a lecture.

At the mall we met up with Wolfgang, Gideon, Oyster, Cherry, Maddy, and Roxy. It wasn't long after that we went our separate ways with an agreement to meet for lunch. After that I had fun checking out the sales with my friends.

We were checking out the clearance sale at Macy when a teenage boy started to flirt with us. He was tall, dark and handsome, my friends fell all over him, twirling hair, batting eyelashes, and giggling. I hung back, at the moment I don't care that I'm single, I don't like this guy. He had a limp, favoring his right leg, he was left-handed, obvious when he picked up Maddy's purse, and had a strange scar on his arm. I've seen him before, at the bank, during the ambush. I was the reason he had the scar, I gave it to him.

I backed up, accidently brushing against a rack of clothing and tripped. Bad Guy Pretending to Be Hot Guy caught me and I screamed. I went into full blown panic attack, I knew that Mall security would be there any moment but I had to get away.

"Let go of my sister!" Max's voice rang out angrily, I was suddenly freed and I buried my face in his shoulder.

 _I recognized him, he was one of them; the scar on his arm is shaped like a checkmark. I cut him when I tried to escape. I noticed that he was left-handed and limped too._

Max's face hardened as security approached.

"What's going on here?" the guard asked then seeing the twins demanded, "Weren't the two of you banished from the Mall?"

Max cleared his throat, "Yes and no, the C.E.O. of World of Books is a family friend, when she found out about the way my sister was treated by that store owner, and the fact that he stole our father's birthday present. She threaten to sue the mall and withdraw from it unless you let us back in. Do you want to speak to her yourself?" Max asked, offering his phone to the Guard.

"No need, Nicole Fulbright is visiting today, we can talk to her in person." The guard said.

 _Oh oh._ Max thought.

 _You just had to make things worse. We don't even know Nicole Fulbright._

Just then an older woman appeared, "I heard you mention my name." She stated.

 _We are in so much trouble Max._

The guard nodded to the brunette, "These two claims that they know you."

Nicole nodded, "Of course I know them, Max and Phoebe Thunderman, why their parents worked right underneath me before they retired. Why do you asked?"

"Remember that Assistant Manager that stole our dad's birthday present and then accused us of stealing. This is the officer that kicked us out." Max replied.

"Oh, yes, you snuck back in and stole it back. You aren't the only one that has complained about Mr. Hollister, I have filed a formal complaint against him myself. So rude, he chased me out of his store yesterday while I was shopping for something to wear to a big business dinner next week. Never mind that, I have enough complaints against him that if Sarah Finn doesn't do anything about it, I will be forced to take the matter up with the law.

The guard nodded, slightly pale, it was a common rumor that Nicole Fulbright had a short temper. "Well they are still disturbing the peace."

"Perhaps if you get even a quarter of the story, you wouldn't be saying that." Nicole stated brown eyes a flamed.

"Oh, really, and what might that be."

"That man that walked away is a wanted criminal that attacked Phoebe a couple of weeks ago." Nicole said, pointing to the fleeing boy.

Max, Phoebe and their friends sat at a corner booth at Splatburger. Cherry and the others were talking over each other demanding answers. Max explained as much as he could without revealing their family secret.

Once he was done Cherry turned to Phoebe, "I thought I was your friend. Why did you keep this from me?" Phoebe shook her head as Cherry stormed off.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all of your lovely reviews**

Chapter six:

Nora, Billy, and Chloe were watching TV when Phoebe stormed into the house, slamming the door behind her. Max hurried in after her. "How was I supposed to now that the Storykeeper was there? Nicki Turner is a hard Supe to keep track of."

Phoebe whirled around, shooting him a dirty look. Max laughed, "Of course she said something, everyone in the super hero community knows she can't keep a secret. To be honest that's why she's such a good undercover agent, she blurts out so many secrets you would never guess that she was actually hiding secrets."

Phoebe once again gave him a dirty look.

Max threw his hands up, "Fine, I shouldn't have dragged Storykeeper into it in the first place, but come on."

Phoebe ran up the stairs with Max following, "Pheebs, Cherry does not hate you!"

Nora looked at her older siblings fleeing backs, "Mom, Dad, Max lost it!"

It was Monday after school, and Phoebe was in Metroburg doing power therapy. Her therapist was a bubbly blonde with a can do attitude. The problem was Phoebe had a can't do attitude.

"Okay, all I need you to do is freeze this stick with your freeze breath."

Phoebe breathed hard on the stick the therapist held up, but nothing happened.

"That's ok; I want you to keep practicing. We need to get freeze breath down before we do your heat breath."

Phoebe moaned she knew what the therapist was really saying; she hadn't made any progress. She entered the waiting room where Hank and Barb both were waiting. She sat in one of the hard back chairs as her therapist talked to her parents. She couldn't hear much but one thing stuck with her.

"I can only do so much; powers are as much emotional as they are physical. I think it might be a good idea for her to see a councilor, and if you encourage her to talk about it. That can make a world of difference."

Back at home Phoebe locked herself in her room; it had been a long day. The story that she had been attacked had circulated through the school. Her teachers had all told her that they won't mark her down if she turned anything in late. That would have been fine if they hadn't made the announcement in front of the entire class.

Her follow students had mixed reactions; her friends treated her like she was made of china. Most of the boys teased her about it; while most of the girls treated her like she had a horrible disease that was contagious.

Life at home wasn't any better; Chloe was too young to really understand what was going on and Billy just couldn't understand. However they knew something was wrong so they would do anything for their older sister. Phoebe was finding it quit annoying.

Of course the rest of the family was even worst. Except for Max, who was mysteriously gone most of the time. Phoebe sighed; maybe he was tired of being the interrupter for his mute twin sister.

Max checked his GPS app on his phone, he was getting close. This gang had been causing havoc in Hiddenville for the past two weeks, and it was about time someone brought them in. He stood in front of the entrance, down those stairs was where the gang's hideout was. He slowly opened the door and crept down the stairs.

He was doing this for his sister; Phoebe loved being the Protector of Hiddenville. It was tearing her apart not being able to protect the town she loved so dearly. Max soon left, walking away as the sirens got louder, "The police could handle it from there." Wasn't that what Phoebe told his band mates before Junior Prom. He wished Phoebe had been with him. Not having someone to bounce ideas off of during the mission had been hard. For the first time ever he wished his twin sister was actually standing next to him, because he knew that no matter what she had his back and he had hers.

He entered the house, his mom was in the kitchen, baking brownies, "Hmmm, those smell good." He commented, coming up behind her.

"Don't even think about it, these are for your sister." Barb stated slapping Max's hand away.

Max rubbed his hand, "Why does Phoebe get brownies?"

"She had a rough day at school."

"So did I, do you know how many people came up to me and asked me for details, a lot."

"You haven't lost your powers, she has."

Max saw red for a moment, "But I did lose my powers, remember, Junior Prom, and you never brought me brownies then. No you locked me up in my room. It's obvious who your favorite is." With that Max ran down to his liar.

Phoebe was in her room, laying on her back staring at the ceiling. Her mom had knocked not too long ago wanting in but she ignored her. Not that that had made a difference, Barb had just got Chloe to teleport her in, just so she could give her a plate of brownies. Was there no such thing as privacy any more?

She allowed her mind to wander, drifting over to her therapy. She let out a sigh, picturing an icy stream coming out. Maybe she just needed to focus more on something else. She sat up quickly; maybe all she needed was a distraction. Max was always good for a distraction.

As she climbed down the stairs to her twin brother's room, she froze. Max was busy packing his suitcase.

 _Where are you going?_ Phoebe asked, sending a wave of curiosity toward him.

 _"Why do you care? Nobody cares about me and you know it."_ Max snapped, heading to his rock wall that would allow him to climb out the window.

 _That's not true and you know that!_ Phoebe argued, moving in front of him to block him.

"I can stop you, easily." Max pointed out, using his telekinesis to push her into his bed.

Phoebe lay across the bed, temporally stun by the sudden attack. She shook her head, watching as Max reached the top of the rocks. She stood up, _Max stop!_ She shouted, blowing hard, freezing Max in his path.

 **A/N: I know this is short but I've been working on it for over a week and finally got to a good stopping point.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: seeking help.

Phoebe stared at the frozen form that was her twin brother. What had she done and what was she suppose to do now. She couldn't thaw him, she had already tried that but her powers were still mostly gone.

Nora could easily defrost Max. The problem there was telling Nora what she needed. Phoebe had tried a handful of times to talk, but she never could get any sounds out. When she discovered that she could communicate with Max through telepathy, she had given up trying to talk.

 _Maybe I should try talking again._ She thought to herself as she ran up the stairs, _all I have to say is that Max is in trouble and I need Nora's help. Nothing to it._

Barb was cooking dinner while Billy and Chloe was watching a cartoon together, Nora was nowhere around. Phoebe opened and closed her mouth _, work for crying out loud, where is Nora, it's a simple enough question._

Chloe glanced over at Phoebe who was still trying to get herself to talk, "Mommy, I think Phoebe needs something."

Barb came out of the kitchen, drying her hands as she went, "Honey, what's wrong," Phoebe rolled her eyes, her mom would have to do. Barb gasped as Phoebe grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the top of the stairs that led to Max's liar.

"That's the stairs to Max's room," Billy said, "Are we playing point out things around the house, 'cause I love that game."

Phoebe shook her head, pointing towards the stairs again, "She wants us to go downstairs, baby." Chloe announced. Phoebe let out a sigh of relief, at least somebody understood her.

Max sat on the couch, shooting everyone, even Phoebe, dirty looks.

"Why were you trying to run away in the first place?" Hank thundered.

"If Phoebe hadn't stopped you…" Barb let the statement hang in the air.

"I'm evil, isn't that excuse enough." Max demanded standing up. A glare from Hank made him sink back into the couch.

"I thought you were over your evil phase." Billy stated, only to fell quite when his mother shot him a look.

"I thought so too," Max snapped, "but then this whole Phoebe lost her powers thing happened and I just had to hold myself back to prevent me from snapping. I can't help but compare it to when I lost my powers. I know that I was evil and Phoebe certainly isn't, but it still hurts seeing you treat her better than me in a similar situation."

Just then the fire alarm went off and Chloe shouted, "Phoebe did it!"

Everyone turned to where the remote was smoking in front of Phoebe, _Guess who just rediscovered her heat breath,_ she sent to Max.

 _You just need to learn to control it,_ Max thought with a smirk.

Just then the couch moved as Hank was about to sit down, "Max!"

"It wasn't me!" the boy exclaimed.

 _I think that was me, I can't seem to be able to control my powers, but hey, I got my powers back._ Phoebe shouted into Max's mind, grinning like a lunatic.

"Congrats on getting your powers back, we just need to get you talking and your powers under control then maybe the Z-force will reconsider us." Max said, going in for a hug.

When the light faded, the twins were in some sort of office. "OK, we really need to stop hugging." Max stated.

 _We're in President Kickbutt's office._

Just then the door opened and President Kickbutt entered the room. _Don't worry; they can't see us in the past._ Max sent to Phoebe.

"Max, Phoebe, what are you doing in my office?" President Kickbutt demanded.

 _I thought you said she couldn't see us._ Phoebe hissed, accidently freezing her desk, _oops._

 _I don't know, if we had time traveled, she shouldn't be able to see us._ Max replied thawing the desk out for her.

 _But that means we teleported._

"Max, Phoebe, what are you doing here?" Kickbutt asked again.

"At the moment, trying to figure out how we got here, it's been forever since we used our Teleportation power." Max said flashing one of his famous smirks.

"Uh, yes, the two of you have dormant powers, Telepathy, Teleportation and Force fields, am I correct?"

"Yes, although we have discovered a time traveling power that we have found quite useful. It allowed us to go back in time and see where we went wrong on our last mission." Max slung an arm around his sister, "Turns out Phoebe wasn't to blame for our last mission. We were ambushed by the Eraser and his Inkblobs."

"The Eraser!" Kickbutt shouted, leaping from her seat, "You're lucky you didn't get your powers erased."

Max glanced at Phoebe who had ducked her head, "Actually, President Kickbutt, the only thing I'm lucky about is having such an amazing twin sister who made sure to get me to safety even after her powers were gone."

 _Maximus Octavius Thunderman, stop exaggerating right now._

"I'm not exaggerating, Pheebs, I'm simply stating facts."

President Kickbutt glowered at the two super teens, "Sit down this instant and tell me what the heck has been going on."

Max and Phoebe sat down and Max began, "Well, Phoebe was missing class and everyone noticed that she wasn't talking. I tried to get it out of her, finally we accidently traveled back in time and I saw what happened. It wasn't pretty. After we told Mom and Dad we learned that there was a way for her to get her powers back. Now she just has to learn to control them."

"How is this affecting you?" Max never heard Kickbutt sound so gentle before.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"How are you handling this?"

"To be honest, I think I'm turning Evil again. We told our teachers that Phoebe had been attacked."

Kickbutt nodded her approval, "Clever, telling them just enough so that they would know how to help her, but not enough for them to figure out our secret. Continue."

"Her friends were upset that she didn't tell them, but they forgave her, when others found out that she had been attacked they started teasing her about it. I wanted to hurt them so bad, I actually drew up a plan on how to do it without getting caught.

"At home Mom and Dad kind of baby her. It upset me, I mean, when I lost my powers, I got locked up. Dr. Colosso was excited about all this. He says I was turning back to the dark side. I couldn't disappoint Phoebe like that, so I ran away, only Phoebe stopped me."

President Kickbutt smiled; at least that was what Max thought he saw, "Max, you aren't evil just because you want to stop the people that are hurting your sister. I suggest going to your principal or to a teacher about that, they can help you do that nonviolently. As for at home, it's hard when you get treated differently in a similar situation, you simply need to remember that the situations, even though similar are not identical. A similar thing happened to me when I was your age; I found that counseling helped a lot." President Kickbutt stood up, "Tell you what, if you get counseling and control back, I'll talk to the Z-force and tell them what's been truly going on. After all it's those who act the hero when it is the hardest for them to do it that makes a true hero like the two of you."

 **A/N: Now you kind of know what is going on in Max's mind. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and followers.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

It was two weeks later, and Phoebe was hanging out with her friends at the mall. Max was currently at a counseling session, although Phoebe suspected that he told his friends that he was volunteering at an animal shelter. _If you're going to come up with an excuse come up with one that is more believable, you're allergic to cats… and volunteering._ Phoebe told him, a little bit of a smirk in her thoughts.

Phoebe's powers were coming back, slow but steady. She had Power therapy twice a week and she noticed improvement after each session. She was also, like her twin brother, seeing a counselor once a week. Everyone had noticed the changes in her. She was less jumpy and more relaxed in large crowds. Sudden movements no longer bother her as much. She was almost back to her old self, power and all. The only thing wrong was that she still hadn't spoken out loud.

Phoebe was just browsing through some shirts, while Cherry talking nonstop with Oyster, planning some sort of anniversary date. Phoebe tried to ignore them; she hadn't been in a serious relationship since Link had moved to Hong Kong. She was considering buying one of the shirts when she felt a tingling on the back of her neck and her eyesight flickered briefly.

 _Max, my thundersense is going off like crazy, something's happening here at the Mall._

 _There's no way I can get to the Mall in time to help, get the others out. I'll meet you guys at Splatburger._

Phoebe frowned, how was she suppose to get their friends out of the Mall, she couldn't talk to them. She looked around; the others were nowhere in sight, probably still over by the nearby pet shop. She shook her head, sometimes her friends could get so distracted so easily, goggling over the display of puppies in the window.

She quickly texted the others and started to head towards the entrance. However when she was almost too where her friends were she heard what sounded like an argument. "I told you 'no', and I mean no."

Phoebe frowned, her thundersense sending a shiver down her back, that was Allison's voice, and she sounded like she was in trouble. She quickly changed direction until she saw Allison being hassled by John Finkle, a loud mouth high school drop out that thought he was a gift to the ladies. The one guy in town that was more annoying then Max.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and headed towards them; even without stable powers she could handle this. "Come on Babe, you know you want to." John said in his high whiny voice.

"I said no." Allison stated, trying to dodge away from him.

"Come on, please." John whined, grabbing Allison's arm.

Phoebe stepped forward and cleared her throat, "I believe Allison said 'no'"

John froze, he didn't know much about the Thunderman twins, but he knew that he did not want to get on the bad side of anyone that use to be a super villain, and he knew that Max had given a boy a black eye just because he startled Phoebe. He quickly backed away and fled.

Phoebe shrugged, "There are some perks of being a former superhero."

Allison nodded, watching her would be Romeo flee the mall, "Thanks Pheebs," Allison muttered under her breath as Cherry, Oyster, and the others approached.

"Hey, Allison." Gideon called, "Was that Finkle I saw leaving?"

"Yeah," Allison stated, "But Phoebe scared him off."

"Wolfgang?!" Wolfgang asked, shocked.

"Yeah, Phoebe isn't the kind of girl that would frighten someone off. She's scared of her own shadow." Oyster pointed out.

"But she's a former superhero." Allison pointed out.

"I am not scared of my own shadow Oyster." Phoebe insisted.

Cherry stared at her with an open mouth, "Pheebs did you just talk?"

….

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait and for how short it is.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I want to apologize for the extremely long wait, writers block mostly. and other stories taking up my time.**

 _"Yeah, Phoebe isn't the kind of girl that would frighten someone off. She's scared of her own Shadow." Oyster pointed out._

 _"But she's a former superhero," Allison insisted._

 _"I am not scared of my own shadow Oyster." Phoebe insisted._

 _Cherry stared at her with an open mouth, "Pheebs did you just talk?"_

 _..._

 _Chapter Nine:_

Phoebe looked at Cherry in confusion, what was she talking about? Then it dawned on her, she had talked. She had talked for the first time in several months. She laughed, "Yes, Cherry, I did."

Allison gave everybody weird looks, what was so special about Phoebe talking. There were times that it was a miracle that she stopped talking, "This is Phoebe we are talking about right?" she asked.

Phoebe gave her a look, "It's a long story and we need to meet up with Max at Splatburger."

Allison shifted uncomfortably, " Where is Max."

"He's volunteering at the animal shelter," Oyster explained.

Allison gave them a weird look, that didn't sound like something Max would do. Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Come on, don't tell me you actually buy that lie. He doesn't want you guys to know that he has been receiving counseling."

That caught Allison's attention, first everybody made a big deal of Phoebe talking and now Max was taking counseling, what was going on.

"Wolfgang?" Wolfgang asked.

"Why is Max getting counseling for?" Gideon asked.

Phoebe shrugged, "He's been struggling with the attack almost as much as I have." Phoebe sobered, "I think that he might blame himself for it a little bit, I know Mom and Dad do."

...

Max entered Splatburger only to take a step back, Phoebe and their friends were sitting at a both, with Allison. He contemplated turning around and leaving, when he heard something, "It's been hard, but I've had my parents and Max helping pull me through it."

Max turned back around, that had been Phoebe's voice.

He walked over and slid into the booth, ignoring the fact that he was sitting next to Allison, "Phoebe, since when did could you talk again?" he demanded.

Phoebe looked up at Max, "Ten, fifteen minutes ago, why?"

Max grinned, "It's just nice to hear your voice again."

After that the friends talked and goofed up, Phoebe did most of the talking, but after her long silence no one seemed to mind.

...  
It was quite late when Phoebe and Max returned home, Barb was waiting for them, "Dinner's ready," she informed them.

"Thanks Mom," Phoebe said, "But we ate with our friends."

Barb nodded her head, "That's fine kids," she said absentmindedly.

 _Wait for it..._ Max said as Barb froze in shock, and turned around.

"Phoebe..." she said slowly, "Did you just talked?"

Phoebe laughed, "Yes, mom, I did."

The next thing Phoebe knew her mom had her in a tight bear hug and was calling for her father, "Hank, Hank, come quick."

Hank hurried into the room, "What's wrong?" he demanded.

"I can't breathe," Phoebe managed to squeak out, "Mom, let go."

Barb let go only for Hank to scoop her up in a hug, "Dad, you're crushing me." Phoebe gasped out.

Just then there was a sudden breeze and Billy was there, "What's going on? Why is everyone hugging Phoebe, are we playing hug Phoebe?"

Nora slowly walked down the stairs, rolling her eyes at her older brother, "I don't think this is a game Billy, What's going on?"

Hank finally let Phoebe go, Phoebe gasped for air and looked at her younger sister, suddenly there was a beam of light and Chloe was there, "What's going on in here Baby?"

Phoebe picked up her youngest sister and said, "You know how I've been sick? Well now I'm all better now."

To demonstrate she carefully lift the remote off the coffee table and froze it mid air before thawing it out again. Phoebe let Chloe go and grabbed Max's hand, teleporting them across the room.

Chloe frowned, "That's my power, Baby!"

Max shrugged as a bright glow suddenly surrounded the two of them. Phoebe burst out laughing, "Max, I think this is the first time ever that we used our force field power. We never got along well enough to use it."

Max smiled, "The Z-Force has to accept us now, come on, we just overcome a hurtle most Supes can't. If that doesn't prove that we're Z-Force material nothing can."

Phoebe nodded in agreement, "I'm just glad this fight is behind us now."


End file.
